The Crystal Cave- Missing Scene 2
by katiec32
Summary: My second missing scene from this episode, I hoped to try and offer an explanation for Merlin's decision,


"I couldn't watch everyone's grief" explained Merlin. "I know. But you're playing with things that are beyond you" Gauis said gently. Merlin sighed. "I know Gauis, but I just couldn't do it, I couldn't watch Arthur, Gwen… Uther being so upset, and knowing I caused it" he said sadly.

Gauis nodded, "it wasn't your fault, Merlin." Merlin shook his head, "it was entirely my fault" he said flatly. Gauis sighed, "Morgana choose her path, she brought this upon herself."

Merlin stared ahead quietly for a moment, "I just kept thinking about her, she was so kind, Gauis, I kept thinking about the Morgana who came with me to Ealdor to help my mother, the Morgana who begged Uther to spare Gwen's father, the Morgana who was my friend…." He trailed off.

Gauis looked at him closely, "Merlin I am afraid that Morgana is long gone" he said firmly.

Merlin shook his head, "No, she can't be Gauis, this will change things I am sure of it. She will see just how upset everyone is, just how much they care for her, she will understand, she will change."

Gauis sighed, "I hope you are right Merlin." Merlin looked at him determinedly, "I am sure of it, you will see Gauis" he said with a smile. Gauis looked troubled but did not reply.

"Ahh, there you are Merlin!" called Arthur cheerfully. Gauis and Merlin stood as Arthur walked down the hall. He walked over to Gauis and took his hand, patting him on the shoulder, "Gauis, I wanted to thank you for saving Morgana" he said with a grin. Gauis bowed his head toward him, "of course Sire" he said flatly. "It's a miracle! I don't know what we would have done if we had lost her" Arthur said thoughtfully. "No point worrying about that" said Merlin happily, "she is fine."

"How right you are Merlin!" said Arthur. Merlin raised his eyebrow and gave Gauis a pleased look.

"Now come on, Merlin" Arthur said with a grin as he put his arm around Merlin's shoulder and gave him a playful shake, "I want to go and say hello to Morgana, and then we have training to do!" Arthur turned to walk down the hall toward Morgana's chambers. Merlin turned and gave Gauis a grin, "see?" he said, indicating Arthurs joyful state, "its going to be alright." Gauis nodded at him "perhaps" he said with a smile, "off you go."

Merlin hurried down the hall to catch up with Arthur, smiling the whole way. Arthur knocked on the door and Morgana called for him to enter. "Arthur!" she cried happily. He walked over to the bed and sat down to give her a hug. He let go, both of them still grinning, and she turned to look at Merlin with a warm smile, "I am glad to see you well, my Lady" he said with a wide smile. "Thank you, Merlin, it is so good to see you both" she replied.

Merlin nodded to her, and stepped back to let Arthur speak with her.

"I was so worried, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you" he said, his hand on her arm. She squeezed his hand, "you mustn't worry any longer, I am fine Arthur." He nodded, "I am glad of it, you are like a sister to me Morgana, I could never let any harm come to you." "You and Uther, you are my family, Arthur, I am lucky to have you both" she said happily.

Arthur hugged her again, "I wish we could stay, but I have to get to training, and you need rest" he said and stood up. "Of course, it was good to see you" she smiled.

Arthur nodded, "I will come see you again this evening" he said with a grin. She nodded, "I would like that."

Arthur turned and walked from the room, Merlin turned to follow him. He glanced back at Morgana before he closed the door, she caught his eye and gave him a wicked smirk. He looked at her in shock, she glared at him until he closed the door.

Merlin's heart was pounding as he followed Arthur to the training ground. Arthur was in a good mood as he trained his men. Merlin sat on the bench looking worried. Arthur tied to cheer him up the only way he knew how, by teasing him. "Come on Merlin! You look so miserable. Morgana is recovering, you should be happy!" he cried. Merlin forced a smile, "yeah" he said weakly. "What is it Merlin? Scared of being on the training ground are you? Worried you might get hurt?" Arthur said cheekily.

Merlin smiled, "of course not" he scoffed. He decided to forget about what had just happened. He had probably imagined it. Arthur laughed at him, "you arent? Care to join us then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think I'll just watch, someone needs to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't get hurt" Merlin replied. The Knights laughed, Arthur gave Merlin a playful shove and went back to training.

Arthur dismissed his men after two hours on the training ground. Merlin accompanied Arthur back to his chambers.

Arthur chatted away happily as Merlin removed his armour. Merlin couldn't help but grin, Arthur's happiness was contagious. When Merlin had finished dressing him Arthur turned to him with a smile, "You, Merlin, can have the evening off." Merlin looked at him and raised his eyebrows, "I can?" "Yes of course, I owe you a reward if I remember correctly, I am going to join Morgana and my father for an early dinner, so I will see you in the morning."

Merlin grinned back at him, "thank you Arthur, enjoy your dinner" he said. Arthur nodded to him and Merlin turned to leave the room and walked back to his chambers with a smile on his face.

Gauis was not home when Merlin arrived, he tidied his chambers and then busied himself making their supper. His smile started to fade as the images from the crystal cave flashed through his mind. He shook his head, determined to forget them, he had stopped that future from occurring. But even as he tried to erase those images from his mind, his thoughts turned back to Morgana. He remembered her cruel smile as he and Arthur had left her chambers, and try as he might, he could not forget it.

Gauis was home soon after Merlin had finished making their food. He and Merlin had their supper and Merlin explained the cold look Morgana had given him. "Maybe I imagined it" he said with a shrug. Gauis frowned, but before he had a chance to speak, they heard the warning bell. Merlin's eyes widened as he stared at Gauis, he jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Gauis gave him a reproachful look and Merlin got up to open the door. "Prince Arthur has requested Gauis' presence, immediately" the guard on the other side advised him. Gauis and Merlin exchanged a look and got up to follow the guard down the hall.

As they approached Arthur, the guard indicated for them to go ahead, and returned to his patrol. They saw Arthur crouching over a serving boy, dead on the ground, the jug he had been holding spilled on the floor before him.

"We need to seal the drawbridge, search the grounds. I'll inform the King" said Arthur seriously, and turned to leave.

Gauis knelt down and picked up the boy's hand, the wine from the jug dripped from his fingers. Merlin walked around to crouch at his other side, his eyes widening in fear. Gauis caught sight of his terrified expression "Merlin, what's the matter?"

"That was the next image I saw in the crystal. I haven't stopped anything" Merlin replied in horror. Gauis looked at him with a frown, "you are certain?" he asked. Merlin nodded, his heart was pounding. Before he could say more, Arthur returned. "Gauis, it may not be safe here, return to your chambers, I will have the boy brought there to be examined." He said. Gauis stood up with a nod, "thank you Sire." "Merlin, with me" Arthur said with a nod toward him. Merlin nodded back and Arthur called the two closest guards over. They accompanied Gauis back to his chambers, carrying the poor serving boy with them. Gauis and Merlin exchanged a worried look as Gauis rounded the corner.

"Come on Merlin, we need to search the castle. Keep your eye out for anything unusual" Arthur said seriously. Merlin nodded and followed him down the corridor. They ran around the castle, Arthur with his sword drawn, but saw no intruder.

Once they had completed a round of the castle Arthur turned to Merlin, "Merlin, I want you to go to Morgana's chambers, make sure she is alright, I am going to check in with the guards" he said seriously. Merlin nodded and ran in the direction of Morgana's chambers.

When he arrived he burst through the door without bothering to knock. Morgana was wearing her cloak, and was placing the dagger in her belt. "What are you doing here?" she demanded as he ran in. "Arthur sent me to look after you. He's worried about the intruder" he explained, looking at her warily.


End file.
